The Week of Need that Went Downhill
by eldewulf
Summary: What if Jack was actually bionic and related to the Lab Rats. But when he was 13 they helped him runaway. Where he turned off his bionics to become normal. But what if he is dating Kim and Lindsey is still jealous and decides instead of bashing with him in public just to plan kidnap him. When kidnapped what if he turned his GPS on hoping his bionic siblings never stopped checking.
1. The Great Escape

**3 years ago at Mr. Davenport's Lab**

**Jack has always hated how Mr. Davenport has kept his sibling and him cooped up in a lab for their whole lives. He finally made a plan with siblings to escape and leaving without them. They want to finish their training while Jack just wants to be a normal teenager. So after he turned 13 he escaped and he always wondered how everything turned out after he left, but he decides he isn't ready and he never knows if he will ever be ready to see his siblings again. Especially Bree since they were twins.**

**Jack's POV**

**"I'm going to really miss you guys!"**

** Adam started welling up up with tears, but managed to say, "I w-will really m-miss you too little bro." **

**Chase then said," Yeah I will really miss you big bro, and remember if you ever want us to come visit just turn your bionic GPS on again. **

**"I know I know Chase, said Jack cockily." **

**"Remember if you if you ever get friends close enough or a girlfriend you know you can trust tell them your bionic secret. We don't need them getting mad and never talking to you again. Also if they ask if you have brothers or sisters don't tell them ok. Also if you get a girlfriend I want to know EVERYTHING about her," said Bree. **

**"You got it sis. Now I have to get out before Davenport comes back. Ok Adam give him a lift out," said Chase. **

**After Adam gave me a lift out I quickly got the out the, but not being careful enough to not hit the security sensor. That didn't stop me from waving back to my brothers and sister and saying one quick last goodbye. Then I was off. Before I knew it I was in Hollywood. I figured I shouldn't stay there so I figured I'd hit a few places then go to this little town here named Seaford. **

**Bree's POV**

**5 seconds after he left Mr. Davenport came running in. **

**He screamed," What happened, is everyone ok, and where is Jack. We finally gave one and other worried glances and I finally spoke up.**

** I said," Mr. Davenport I'm really sorry, but we helped Jack runaway. He hated being cooped up in the Lab all the time with never anything new and excited happening."**

** He just gave me an apologetic look. He then said," I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have kept you down here for so long and now thats what drove Jack away. Also actually I do have exciting news. I got married and you guys also have a step-brother named Leo now, but don't let them find out until they have to."**

** We all gave him glances like your kidding right. **

**Again I said," WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER! JACK PROBABLY WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT IF HE KNEW HE W****AS GETTING A MOM AND A NEW BROTHER! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! NONE OF US WANTED HIM TO, BUT WE WANTED HIM TO BE HAPPY AND NOW WE DON'T KNOW IF WE WILL EVER SEE HIM AGAIN! THANKS TO YOUR STUPIDITY WE WILL PROBABLY NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN AND HE COULD BE DEAD! I AM NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN!"**

** After my rage Adam came over and hugged me and we walked away from Mr. Davenport giving him death glances. **

**While Chase said," You know their right. If you would have told us the news Jack would be here right now with nothing to worry about, but no you had to keep it one big secret from us. Just let us know when your done being selfish."**

** Chase caught up with me Adam walking away. We could Mr. Davenport was trying to say something, but couldn't figure out out the right words. **

**He finally found them though. "Wait guys! Jack still has a GPS tracker on him we can find him," Mr. Davenport said excitedly. We all gave one and another glances knowing that Jack had completely turned off his bionics so no one could track him until he was ready for us to come see him again. Which at this rate was going to be awhile.**


	2. The Memory Loss

**3 years after Jack Ran Away**

**Jack's POV**

**Kim and I were kissing by my locker when the guys came up. Eddie coughed. Kim and I pulled away and were smiling. **

**Then Jerry said, "This is going to be a long vacation if you two are going to be kissing the whole Summer. Especially since we don't have girlfriends to kiss." **

**So I responded with," What if I got you all girlfriends?" **

**Eddie replied with, "YES, kiss all you want if you get us girlfriends." **

**I called for three of my good friends to come out. When they did their jaws dropped. **

**"Guys have you met my three good friends Grace, Kelsey, and Julie. ****They agreed to go out with you. So Grace wanted to go out with Jerry, Kelsey wanted to go out with Eddie, and Julie wanted you Milton." **

**Again their jaws dropped this time almost to the floor. Eventually they closed it when the women we saw the monster walk up slutty as ever. Lindsey. Why me? Why does she have to like me?**

** She said, "Hey Jackie! Ugghh still see your with that horrible Kim I see. Why don't you get your arm off her and put it on me Jackie?"**

** Kim cracked and said, "Thats it don't call him Jackie. I'm the only one who can call him that. He is with me get over it! Go date Brad or something. Your just a slut and leave my Jackie alone!" **

**I smiled when she said my Jackie. Right after I thought that Lindsey snapped and push Kim into the locker. She hit her head on the divider and fell right for the ground. She went unconscious. **

**"Get out of here Lindsey. I love Kim and I will never, ever date you especially what you just did to Kim!"**

** She just stood there in shock. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton were just sending death glares at her. Jerry's was the scariest because Kim was like a sister to him. Eventually she ran off I'm guessing so she wouldn't get in trouble. **

**"Eddie go call Rudy tell him to meet us at the hospital, go get everyone in the car, and Jerry go start the car."**

** Jerry said, "Since when are you in charge?" "Since my girlfriend is the one unconscious and if you don't go start the car you will be nailed to ceiling quicker then you can blink" **

**He ran off with that said. I picked Kim and started running for the car.**

**~10 mins laters~**

** We were running in to the hospital with Kim. "Help, help my girlfriend has been knocked unconscious for over 15 minutes."**

**Nurses came running up with a stretcher and sat her down on it as they ran off. I wanted to go with her, but of course I got held back by my friends. **

**Jerry said, "Dude, chill Kim will be fine. We can't go back there right now unless you want to see the surgery. Just calm it dude." **

**I took a deep breathe and relaxed. "I'm just worried Jerry." **

**He responded with, "I know we are too, but freaking isn't going to help anything." **

**"Jerry when did you become so wise and calm."**

**"Trust me if I ever see that bitch Lindsey again I won't be here when Kim wakes up. I'll be in jail for killing her. I'm just keeping my cool to try and relax you man," he said. **

**"Thanks man."**

** Right then a doctor called out, "Family and friends of Kimberly Crawford." **

**I ran up to him and asked, "How is she? Is she ok? Can we see her? When can she leave?" **

**"Just relax young man. Ok she in stable condition, she is fine, you can see her immediately, and we will probably just keep her over night for observations, but if all goes well she can leave tomorrow. Does that answer all you questions?" "**

**Wait I know you have one more. What room is she in?" **

**"Room 314b. Floor 3, the doctor said cockily." **

**Jack just started for the elevator before the doctor finished. When we got in there Kim was sleeping.**

** Jack said, "Kimmy, are you awake." She fluttered her eyes open. **

**She said, "Jack is that you?" **

**"Yes Kimmy it is." She scooted over and Jack sat down and wrapped his arms around her. **

**Then she said, "Jack one question who are these people staring at me." Their eyes widen. **

**Rudy said, "Wait you don't remember anybody, but Jack? Not even me? Your mature and awesome sensei. Kim said, "Ummm….. no am I suppose to know anybody but Jack?"**


	3. Polls

Authors Note

I am so sorry I haven't been updating recently. My health problems took a turn for the worse. I've been at camp for a week and they don't allow electronics. So I'm back to updating, but I have no clue what to update. So I made a poll and it would really help if you guys could vote and help me decide what story I should update. I'm bad at making decisions. Please vote


End file.
